Dessine-moi encore
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: A la recherche de ses affaires de sport, Scott fait une surprenante découverte dans la chambre d'Isaac. Il semblerait que l'attirance du blond envers son ex-petite-amie ne soit qu'un mensonge en fin de compte.


**En ce dimanche de Pâques, je vous publie pour la première fois un Scisaac. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer Jeff Davis **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Dessine-moi encore **

Scott avait pris l'habitude de vivre avec Isaac, il aimait bien le jeune lycanthrope malgré le fait qu'il ait eu un léger rapprochement entre lui et Allison. Scott le trouvait gentil et s'entendait mieux avec le grand blond vu qu'ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble à la maison McCall ses derniers temps. Cela les avait forcément rapprochés. Mais parfois, il se passait des moments bizarres où un malaise étrange s'installait entre eux deux. Scott n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi ni comment, Isaac semblait lui cacher un truc. Il voyait que le loup-garou était inquiet et vivait beaucoup de stress. Isaac le vivait sans le dire à qui que ce soit. Scott aurait bien voulu l'aider mais à chaque fois que le latino venait le voir pour parler de ce sujet en question, le blond disparaissait soudainement et revenait qu'un bon moment plus tard.

Aujourd'hui, Scott avait match le soir-même. Il cherchait activement ses habits de sport planqués quelque part. Ne trouvant rien, il se demanda si sa mère n'avait pas pu se tromper avec celui d'Isaac et l'avait peut-être déposé dans la chambre de ce dernier. Du fait que le jeune homme blond ne se trouvait pas actuellement dans la maison, Scott se permit de vite vérifier dans la pièce juste à côté de la sienne.

Scott ouvrit la porte, regarda sur le sol puis leva les yeux sur le lit mais il était parfaitement rangé. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau. Ses yeux tombèrent sur des feuilles qui l'intriguèrent au plus au point. Il reconnut un dessin fait au crayon sous un livre de biologie. Piqué de curiosité, le jeune loup-garou souleva l'ouvrage. Scott manqua de le lâcher durement quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait exactement sous les yeux.

Scott mit l'ouvrage un peu plus loin le cœur battant, les iris toujours fixées sur les divers morceaux de papiers qui y étaient dissimulées sous le bouquin deux seconde avant. Sur chaque feuille que Scott prit, son visage y était dessiné. Son visage ou lui tout simplement. Il était bouleversé, retenant sa respiration, la nervosité à son apogée. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de cette inoubliable découverte, il resta immobile mais tout de même touché et fier de ce que Isaac avait pu faire ressortir de lui.

Des multitudes des questions germèrent dans son esprit et des plus folles rendirent la situation encore plus improbable. Etait-il possible que le jeune homme n'aille pas des sentiments pour Allison mais envers lui ? Cela pourrait se lier avec son stress, ses disparitions mystérieuses et le fait qu'il aime tout de même être avec lui. Le blond se comportait en majorité très bien avec son alpha, souriant et drôle avec ce petit côté attachant et mignon qui fait rire tout le monde. Scott n'avait jamais imaginer que le blond puisse un jour ressentir des sentiments pour un garçon ou encore plus, pour lui.

Il allait s'en aller quand il fit face au concerné, les yeux froncés et le coeur acharné. Scott se mordit les lèvres, les joues rosées par la surprise. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ce coup et sortit immédiatement la raison première de sa venue dans la chambre du blond.

\- Hey, Isaac! Tu n'as pas vu mon uniforme de lacrosse? Je pensais que ma mère avait pu le déposer dans ta chambre en croyant que c'était le tien, sortit le jeune chef de meute en essayant de garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

\- Je l'ai vu les mettre sur une chaise ce matin avant de partir bosser. Donc non, ils ne sont pas ici.

Le ton reste froid et fâché, Scott déglutit douloureusement: il semblerait que le lycanthrope ne croit as en ces dires. Le latino se recula du bureau, il ne se sentait pas à sa place et n'osa pas jeter un dernier regard envers les esquisses juste histoire de vérifier que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve.

Isaac entra enfin dans sa chambre et domina d'une bonne demi-tête le chef de meute. Scott avait été pris le fait et lui, Isaac, pouvait clairement comprendre que son secret n'était plus. Scott le regarda un instant mais avant de partir, déclara avec un sourire sincère:

\- Tu sais si tu veux me dessiner, tu n'as qu'à me demander directement. En passant, tu dessines bien.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fût le teint pâle du blond à ces mots. Scott descendit récupérer ses affaires de lacrosse en bas.

Isaac se retrouva seul et perdu devant ses dessins. Il voulut les jeter au feu mais le blond était sous le choc que Scott l'ait aussi bien pris. Il avait même souri. Son coeur palpitait à mille à l'heure. Isaac sortit de cet état de paralysie et se rua hors de sa chambre pour tomber une seconde fois sur Scott, remontant les escaliers avec ces affaires de lacrosse sous le bras. Ce dernier le fixa durement.

\- ça t'arrange, non ?

\- De quoi ? murmura Scott.

\- Que tu les ailles vus.

Scott sentait sous cet air sur de soi de la crainte. Mais lui aussi était nerveux, Isaac le vit comme un signe qu'il approchait le point de vérité.

\- Quand tu les as vu, tu y as vu un signe pour oser...

\- Oser quoi ? Oser quoi ? Sache que non, ce n'est pas ça qui m'est venu tout de suite en tête. Mes premières pensées ont été que finalement tu n'étais pas amoureux d'Allison mais plutôt pour moi.

C'était à Isaac de se sentir mal à l'aise, il baissa les yeux un moment avant de relever la tête et de dire:

\- Mais cela ne te dérange pas, non ? Ça t'arrange non?

Scott devait le dire, devait le faire.

\- Ce que tu veux, je le veux aussi, conclut le meilleur ami de Stiles en brisant la distance entre les deux lycanthropes.

Il déposa ses lèvres contre celles du blond et laissa tomber son armure. Scott embrassa Isaac sans se soucier qu'on puisse les voir, laissa ses sentiments passer à travers ce baiser vite répondu par Isaac, comblé.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce Scissac. **

**PlumedeSorbier **


End file.
